July 31, 2019 NXT UK results
| image = WWE NXT UK Logo2.png | promotion = WWE | date = July 31, 2019 | venue = Plymouth Pavilions | city = Plymouth, Devon, England | trans = Taped | sender = WWE Network | rating = | site = NXT UK results #53 | special = | previous = July 24 | next = August 7 }} The was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand which aired on the WWE Network on July 31, 2019. Summary Although General Manager Johnny Saint & Assistant to the General Manager Sid Scala kicked off the latest episode of NXT UK to talk about the upcoming TakeOver: Cardiff event -- coming to WWE Network on Saturday, Aug. 31 -- they were quickly silenced by the imposing emergence of Imperium. In the wake of their recent tirade to assert their dominance, United Kingdom Champion WALTER spoke for the faction and demanded to know who was left to challenge him. He didn’t have to wait long for his answer, as Tyler Bate suddenly exploded onto the scene. After a vicious assault by Imperium took Bate out of action several weeks ago, the first-ever United Kingdom Champion reentered the “sacred” squared circle like a house of fire and engaged The Ring General and his cohorts. As officials and competitors tried to restore order, Saint and Scala determined on the spot to make a match between WALTER and Bate for the illustrious title at TakeOver: Cardiff! The combination of Sam Stoker & Lewis Howley may be known as “Pretty Deadly,” but when they faced the forces of Gallus, their collective fates were sealed in a hurry. Mark Coffey & Wolfgang laid waste to their opponents before finishing off Howley with the combination of Coffey’s monster kick to the face into Wolfgang’s powerbomb. In the wake of their destruction, the deadly duo turned their attention to The Grizzled Young Veterans and made it clear that the NXT UK Tag Team Titles would soon belong to Gallus! In a completely one-sided display of supremacy, The Mosh Pit Kid annihilated Dani Luna before finishing her off with the Riptide. An irate Jordan Devlin cornered Assistant to the General Manager Sid Scala to ask what it was going to take to return him to the WWE United Kingdom Title picture. Though he didn’t walk away from that conversation with a match against WALTER, he received a main event showdown against Alexander Wolfe of Imperium. The subsequent showdown was nothing short of incredible, as both athletes battled tooth-and-nail from start to finish in their quest for victory. Despite the skill and determination of The Irish Ace, however, Wolfe’s strategy of breaking down his opponent’s ribs paid off when Devlin was unable to execute his side suplex at a key moment. And when he missed his attack off the top rope, Wolfe quickly capitalized with a boot to the face and put away his foe with a vicious powerbomb. Results ; ; *Gallus (Mark Coffey & Wolfgang) defeated Sam Stoker & Lewis Howley *Rhea Ripley defeated Dani Luna *Alexander Wolfe defeated Jordan Devlin Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 7-31-19 NXT UK 1.jpg 7-31-19 NXT UK 2.jpg 7-31-19 NXT UK 3.jpg 7-31-19 NXT UK 4.jpg 7-31-19 NXT UK 5.jpg 7-31-19 NXT UK 6.jpg 7-31-19 NXT UK 7.jpg 7-31-19 NXT UK 8.jpg 7-31-19 NXT UK 9.jpg 7-31-19 NXT UK 10.jpg 7-31-19 NXT UK 11.jpg 7-31-19 NXT UK 12.jpg 7-31-19 NXT UK 13.jpg 7-31-19 NXT UK 14.jpg 7-31-19 NXT UK 15.jpg 7-31-19 NXT UK 16.jpg 7-31-19 NXT UK 17.jpg 7-31-19 NXT UK 18.jpg 7-31-19 NXT UK 19.jpg 7-31-19 NXT UK 20.jpg 7-31-19 NXT UK 21.jpg 7-31-19 NXT UK 22.jpg 7-31-19 NXT UK 23.jpg 7-31-19 NXT UK 24.jpg 7-31-19 NXT UK 25.jpg 7-31-19 NXT UK 26.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #53 results * NXT UK results #53 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #53 on WWE Network Category:2019 events